guilty pleasure
by Nejumi
Summary: jika saling mencintai, apa masih digolongkan selingkuh? /chanbaek vs krisbaek vs chansoo
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **Title : Guilty Pleasure**

 **By : Nezumi Shizuka**

 **Genre : Drama,** **hurt/comfort,** **smooth**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast :** **Exo**

 **Pairs** **:** **ChanBaek vs KrisBaek vs ChanSoo**

 **Length : 2shoot!**

 **.**

 **Warning! Bed words!** **Tulisan ini sama sekali bukan untuk bocah.**

 **.**

 **Though I know it's so wrong, but it feels so right**

 **.**

.

 **Start!**

 **.**

 **죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄**

 **.**

Napas Baekhyun makin berat, terengah dengan mata semakin sayu bahkan hampir lekat terpejam. Tangannya gelisah, meraih apapun dalam jangkauan, seprai, bantal, ranjang, apapun dijadikan pelampiasan atas apa yang diterimanya. Di bawah sana, tubuh Chanyeol terus mengerjainya, masuk semakin dalam, menghentak semakin keras.

Satu hujaman kuat, Baekhyun hampir menjerit sebelum Chanyeol menyesap bibirnya tanpa ampun dibarengi sari patinya merasuki kemudian Chanyeol ambruk di atas tubuh Baekhyun.

Klimaks. Lepas. Total. Dirasakan tubuh mereka yang masih bergetar secara berbarengan. Chanyeol menatap lembut Baekhyun yang mengusap keringat di keningnya, ia membalas dengan ciuman di kening Baekhyun. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari, tapi hawa dalam kamar seperti rumah kaca pukul 1 siang. Panas.

"Hei, Baek" Chanyeol bergeser, duduk di samping tubuh Baekhyun yang menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada, bukan apa-apa tapi takut masuk angin, "Kita... akan sampai kapan begini?"

Baekhyun menghela napas. Tidak suka sebenarnya jika diingatkan pada hal ini, "Sampai kapan memang?" ia balik bertanya. Tidak suka, tapi inilah kenyataan, tidak bisa dihindari. Ia menyenderkan kepala pada dada bidang Chanyeol yang masih mengatur napas.

Jari-jari Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang masih basah merona, "Bagaimana jika suatu saat Kyungsoo tahu?"

"Dan bagaimana jika suatu saat Kris tahu?" kembali Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Tamat riwayat kita" Chanyeol menerawang, memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang berhiaskan bintang glow in the dark, "Bagaimana jika kita putuskan mereka kemudian_"

"Kemudian aku dengan santainya mengatakan 'sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Park Chanyeol, kekasihmu' begitu?" Baekhyun mendengus kesal, "Tidak semudah itu"

Chanyeol gantian menghela napas. Ia paham dengan keadaan ini. Keadaan di mana ia berselingkuh dengan Baekhyun, kekasih saudara iparnya, Kris padahal Chanyeol adalah kekasih Kyungsoo, saudara sepupu Baekhyun. Ia hanya tidak paham mengapa mereka kembali bertemu justru setelah masing-masing punya pasangan? Maki saja acara pertemuan setelah 5 tahun berpisah.

"Baekhyun ah, apa kau tidak benar-benar sayang padaku?" suara berat Chanyeol parau di tengah suara angin dari ac.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol. Tangan kanannya mengelus rahang Chanyeol kemudian meraih bibirnya, mencium dengan penekanan seolah ingin meyakinkan, "Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Jangan-jangan selama ini kau bohong padaku. Ngakunya tidak pernah sama sekali melakukan _bed business_ dengan Kris, padahal sepulang dari sini bisa saja kau naik ranjang dengannya"

"Hei, jaga bicaramu. Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini dengan Kris. Kau pikir aku semurahan itu?"

Alis Chanyeol berkerut, memandang Baekhyun meledek, "Tidak pernah disentuh kekasih sendiri, tapi terus-terusan minta ditiduri kekasih saudaranya. Itu kurang murahan?"

JLEB

BUGH

Baekhyun meraih bantal lalu melemparnya tepat di muka Chanyeol, "Sialan!"

TEP

Tepat saat akan menarik kembali tangannya, Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun lalu menciumnya.

"Tak apa kau murahan. Asal hanya denganku saja" ciuman Chanyeol beralih ke pipi lalu bibir Baekhyun. Membuatnya kembali bersemu kemerahan.

"Tidur Chanyeol ah" Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang mulai menggerayangi lagi tubuhnya yang bahkan masih basah keringat.

 **.**

 **죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄**

 **.**

Baekhyun menyeret langkah masuk rumah setelah melepas sepatu sekedarnya "Aku pulang" ucapnya langsung ke menuju sofa, tidur tengkurap lalu meraih remote tv. Menyetel acara makan-makan.

Kyungsoo melongok dari pintu dapur, "Sudah sarapan Baekhyun ah?" tanya Kyungsoo memasukkan beberapa wadah makanan ke dalam kantong.

"Sudah tadi"

 _hanya dengan roti dan susu..._

"Jika kau lapar, ada kimbap di meja. Aku buat banyak tadi"

Mata Baekhyun tidak lagi fokus pada gambar seafood mengepul di tv, hanya berpikir seberapa jahat dirinya. Pulang berselingkuh, malah diberi makan oleh pacar selingkuhannya. Kurang ajar? Jahat? Pengkhianat? Apalagi yang status yang harus Baekhyun sandang?

"Kau libur kan?" suara Kyungsoo membuyarkan pikiran Baekhyun.

"Heum. Kenapa?"

"Istirahat lah. Kau kelihatan lelah sekali"

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajah pada bantal sofa. Kuliah, part time, ditambah sex setelahnya. Bagaimana tidak terlihat lelah?

" _Dating_?" tanya Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo menempatkan kimbap di wadah makan.

"Eum... ini... aku hanya mengajaknya memanjat bukit"

Baekhyun menghela napas. Memaki habis-habisan (dalam hati) kekasih Kyungsoo. Malam meniduri selingkuhannya, pagi kencan dengan kekasihnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, terima kasih untuk pinggang hingga pantat yang nyeri, sekedar jalan-jalan mengisi waktu Sabtu ini pun rasanya sulit.

"Kau tidak pergi dengan Kris?"

Baekhyun melirik, "Entahlah. Mungkin akan kuhubungi dia nanti" ia ganti melirik tas Kyungsoo, "Bekalmu seperti akan pergi mengitari Seoul"

"Apa... iya? Terlalu banyak? Atau lebih baik kukurangi? Pasti Chanyeol akan keberatan membawanya nanti" Kyungsoo langsung galau menatap bawaannya.

"Bercanda Kyungsoo ya. Chanyeol pasti kuat kok"

 _meniduriku semalaman saja kuat_...

"Ah iya. Chanyeol memang kuat" Kyungsoo menunduk menyembunyikan senyum.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap sepupunya ini. Hampir 4 bulan menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol, tapi masih saja bersemu, ragu, setiap ditanya tentang hubungan mereka. Manis sekali. Sangat berbeda dengannya.

TING TONG

"Chanyeol datang" Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke pintu, sedangkan Baekhyun masih terus tengkurap di atas sofa walau sebenarnya ingin melakukan hal yang sama. _Let's say_ , menyambut pacar datang? Tapi Chanyeol jelas bukan pacarnya.

"Apa kabar Baekhyun ah?" Chanyeol datang mendekat lalu duduk di sofa tunggal di dekat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh sekilas, "Baik" jawabnya tersenyum paksa.

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat. Kelelahan? Begadang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada (sok) prihatin.

Baekhyun melirik dengan mata mengeluarkan invisible laser. 'Kau pikir ini salah siapa?' batinnya menggerutu.

"Benar kataku. Ia terlihat lelah. Kupikir sebaiknya tidak usah terus mengambil banyak pekerjaan hingga lembur bahkan menjelang weekend" ucap Kyungsoo sambil kembali ke dapur.

Chanyeol tercekat dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum licik berbisik 'rasakan!'

Chanyeol buru-buru menyusul Kyungsoo ke dapur, "Kyungsoo ya, tapi kan memang itu sudah passion –nya, bekerja di sana. Mungkin memang itu yang ia cari" ia mengekor Kyungsoo, seperti anak anjing minta makan.

Persuasi? Takut jika Baekhyun semakin susah untuk minta ijin 'menginap karena lembur' padahal _dilemburi._

Baekhyun ingin tertawa keras, namun urung. 'Mungkin memang itu yang ia cari?' Kenapa terdengar seperti seorang masochist cari masalah? Ia malah mengacungkan jari tengah pada Chanyeol yang meliriknya dari pintu dapur.

Kyungsoo balik badan, berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, "Ah terserah Baekhyun saja lah, kita tidak usah ikut campur. Ya ampun, aku sampai lupa belum ganti baju" ia kemudian kembali masuk kamar, "Oh aku tadi membuat jus untukmu Chanyeol ah. Ada di kulkas"

Chanyeol membuka kulkas, melongok tapi tidak menemukan yang dimaksud, "Tidak ada" teriaknya dari dapur.

"Baekhyun ah! Bisa tolong carikan? Tadi aku taruh di bawah jika tidak salah" Kyungsoo balas berteriak dari kamar.

Baekhyun akhirnya bangkit dari sofa, terseok menuju dapur, "Minggir" ucapnya menggeser tubuh Chanyeol dari depan kulkas lalu sambil berpegangan pada pintu kulkas, ia berjongkok membuka rak paling bawah. Memang benar, juice jar yang Kyungsoo maksud ada di sana.

"Baekhyun ah" panggil Chanyeol

"Hm?" Baekhyun mendongak dan...

CUP

Segalanya berlangsung begitu cepat. Saat Chanyeol menunduk kemudian mencium kening Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun dengan pipi merah seperti kena radiasi kulkas.

Chanyeol malah cengengesan melihat Baekhyun terkejut. Terkejut? Jelas. Mereka bisa melakukan apapun di apartemen Chanyeol, tapi tidak di sini, di saat jelas ada Kyungsoo. Walaupun adegan tadi terhalangi pintu kulkas, tapi apa jadinya jika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang?

Baekhyun buru-buru bangkit, menyerahkan juice jar pada Chanyeol. Dengan tampang kesal tapi kemerahan, ia menyingkir dari dapur.

"Ada apa Baekhyun ah?" Kyungsoo muncul dari kamar sudah ganti baju.

"Tanyakan pada PACARMU itu!" ucap Baekhyun kesal dengan penekanan kata ganti orang bernama Park Chanyeol. Ia kembali tiduran di atas sofa, kali ini dengan wajah menghadap senderan. Anggap saja mengompres pipinya yang masih terasa panas.

"Kenapa Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo beralih pada Chanyeol yang sedang menuang jus ke dalam gelas.

"Aku mengejutkannya" Chanyeol kembali cengengesan lalu meneguk habis jus melon buatan Kyungsoo, "Sudah siap kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menggandeng tangan Chanyeol, yang dibalas gamitan pada pinggang, "Ayo. Baek, jaga rumah ya" kemudian terdengar suara pintu ditutup.

"Nampaknya aku juga harus menghubungi Kris" Baekhyun sempat melihat mereka pergi. Ia lalu meraih ponselnya.

 **.**

 **죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄**

 **.**

Kris menekan kode pada pintu apartemen bernomor 94 di depannya. Setelah bunyi kode diterima, ia membuka pintu tanpa permisi. Dengan berjinjit, ia mendekati seseorang berambut coklat madu sedang tiduran di atas sofa dengan earphone terpasang dan buku di tangan, pantas tidak mendengar suara kode pintu. Ia mendekat, kemudian menutup mata orang itu.

"Tebak siapa"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Wu Yifan baru datang dengan pesawat ulang alik. Cepat sekali" mengingat baru 15 menit dihubungi, Kris sudah datang.

"Karena kita jarang bertemu akhir-akhir ini, begitu kau menelponku tadi, aku langsung melesat" Kris tertawa mengacak rambut Baekhyun lalu menggesernya untuk tiduran di pahanya.

"Karena calon direktur Kris juga sibuk" Baekhyun melepas earphone, mencubit dagu Kris gemas, "Eh tunggu. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Seingatku aku tidak pernah memberi tahu kode pintu"

"Berhubung aku tahu bahwa kau sangat pelupa, jadi aku tebak mungkin tanggal ultahmu. Dan benar!" Kris bertepuk tangan heboh sendiri.

"Terserah kau saja lah" Baekhyun pasrah dengan kenyataan bahwa orang tampan bisa agak stres juga rupanya.

"Ini baru ya?" Kris menunjukan gambar terbuka pada buku sketsa milik Kyungsoo yang tergeletak di samping sofa. Gambar siluet tubuh seorang pria terduduk meratapi sayap berwarna abu-abunya rusak.

Baekhyun melirik lalu mengangguk hingga terasa gesekan di paha Kris. Entah kenapa, ia merasa bahwa yang ada di gambar itu mirip Kris. Apa Kris akan bernasib sama dengan gambar itu jika suatu saat ia tinggalkan? Rapuh, tidak berdaya dan Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah karenanya. Ia menutup buku lalu mendongak menatap mata Kris. Tangannya terangkat mengelus bibir bawah Kris.

Sebenarnya perasaan macam apa yang dulu ada untuk orang ini? Kenapa menguap saat ia kembali bertemu Chanyeol?

Dipandang begitu, Kris tidak tinggal diam. Ibu jarinya mengelus pertengahan kening Baekhyun lalu mengecupnya. Hanya kecupan, tidak lebih dari itu.

"Kyungsoo tidak ada? Kau sudah makan?"

Baekhyun menghela napas, teringat bagaimana tadi Chanyeol menggamit pinggang Kyungsoo saat meninggalkan rumah, "Ia pergi kencan, naik bukit atau apapun itu. Dan aku sudah sarapan, tapi jika kau bertanya makan siang, jawabannya belum"

"Bagaimana jika kapan-kapan kita kencan berempat?"

"Kencan... berempat bagaimana?" Baekhyun memandang Kris ragu. Bukan sex berempat kan? batinnya. Ngawur memang.

"Ya... jalan-jalan, makan, nonton, ke taman bermain. Sepertinya asyik"

"Terserah kau saja lah" jawab Baekhyun.

Walau kenyataanya Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika itu benar terjadi. Seperti ini mungkin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan jalan bersama kekasih masing-masing, tapi mata tidak lepas saling curi pandang kemudian ketika ada perilaku yang agak 'membuat cemburu' dari pasangan yang satu, pasangan lain akan membalas lebih hot. Tidak akan selesai hingga Chanyeol membalas dendam pada Baekhyun, membuat pinggangnya terasa seperti habis memindahkan isi gudang beras.

 **.**

 **죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄**

 **.**

Sebenarnya semuanya berjalan normal hingga 3 bulan lalu. Waktu itu Baekhyun baru saja pindah ke apartemen yang sama dengan Kyungsoo, karena kantor penerbitan tempatnya magang terlalu jauh dari apartemen sewaan yang dulu. Kris mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan malam dengan sahabat sekaligus saudaranya. Baekhyun senang tentu saja, karena menurutnya ini lampu hijau bahwa Kris sudah berpikir serius tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Apalagi mengingat bahwa Kris akan segera mewarisi perusahaan orangtuanya.

Baekhyun hanya tidak menyangka bahwa yang akan datang adalah Park Chanyeol - _first crush_ nya, menggandeng Kyungsoo, sepupunya. Kyungsoo hanya bicara akan kencan dengan kekasih barunya, tapi siapa sangka bahwa itu Park Chanyeol?

"Kau... Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, malah tertegun. Sosok tampan idola sekolah sekarang jadi jauh lebih tampan.

Sedangkan Chanyeol? Ia juga tertegun. Di mana tubuh tambun dan kacamata tebal itu? Bagaimana bisa berganti jadi sosok yang begitu mempesona begini? Jika bukan karena mata dan bibir Baekhyun yang tidak berubah –tetap menawan, mana mungkin ia bisa mengenali? Dan... berterimakasihlah pada jari-jari lentik Baekhyun saat menggaruk dahi karena gugup, masih sama seperti dulu.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Teman sekolah dulu" jawab Chanyeol tidak melepaskan mata dari Baekhyun.

"Dunia memang sempit" sambung Kris.

"Hei" hanya kata itu yang akhirnya terucap dari bibir Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Tapi sayangnya, satu kata menggema telah menabuh genderang di hati kedua manusia yang saling tatap ketika bersalaman. Seakan metabolisme baru saja distimulasi dengan jamu kuda balap, hati mereka berdebar hebat. Tubuh hampir gemetar seakan orang menahan sakau di tengah keramaian.

Kepala Baekhyun sibuk memproyeksikan bayangan seorang cupu bertubuh gemuk dan berkacamata dicium oleh pria tampan di tengah kerumunan. Lidah Baekhyun seperti baru saja menenggak satu galon perasan jeruk, kelu.

"Masih suka nonton Bon Jovi?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Mereka sudah lama tidak ada kabar akan ke korea"

"Mungkin seleramu berubah menjadi semacam One Ok Rock?"

"Cry Out?" tanya Baekhyun balik.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Selera mereka masih sama.

Atau mungkin...

Hati juga masih sama. Baekhyun berharap tidak tahu diri

Jadwal konser Bon jovi waktu itu adalah 5 tahun yang lalu. Tepat di saat hari terakhir masuk sekolah, seorang anak SMP yang diidolakan di sekolah, mengajak kabur teman sekelasnya yang cupu untuk menonton konser di Seoul. Ia bahkan sudah berpikir mengelabui umur pada petugas dengan kartu identitas palsu.

Si cupu yang sebenarnya sedang sedih karena akan pindah ke Jepang, tidak berpikir bahwa tangannya akan terus digandeng di tengah keramaian. Ia juga tidak berpikir saat semua orang tengah menyanyikan lagu Bed of Roses, bibirnya menerima ciuman pertama dari cinta pertamanya. Sayang, besok paginya ia sudah harus berpisah dengan idola sekolah itu.

Otak membeku, hati terpaku. Pria tampan itu semakin mirip Park Chanyeol, kerumunan itu terdengar seperti konser Bon Jovi. Hati Baekhyun menggila, mengingat bahwa orang cupu itu adalah... dia sendiri.

Dan... perasaan yang sudah menguap selama 5 tahun, memuai tak terbendung.

Mungkin perasaan Baekhyun pada Kris tidak akan tergoyahkan jika saja pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol tidak terus berlanjut. Hal yang lebih parah menurutnya adalah bagaimana Chanyeol sering menelpon sebelum tidur. Awalnya hanya membahas tentang hobbi yang sama, sebatas album baru One Ok Rock atau film action keren yang akan segera tayang.

Tapi semua perlahan berubah, bukan hanya mengucap selamat malam, tapi Chanyeol merunut semua kenangan yang mereka lalui. Duduk semeja, berbagi headset, mengalunkan lagu bersama hingga berpegangan tangan di bawah meja. Hal yang Baekhyun pikir dulu hanya sebatas main-main khas anak SMP.

Seperti piringan hitam yang memutar lagu lawas, Chanyeol mengumpulkan puzzle hati yang sudah lama tercecer, lalu menyatukannya dalam sekejap.

Dan dari sekian banyak cerita yang diputar ulang, ada yang paling menyebalkan.

Yaitu di suatu malam...

Chanyeol bertanya "Aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa saat konser itu adalah ciuman pertamaku?"

"Sudah" Baekhyun menjawab singkat tapi dengan hati kebat kebit mengalahkan kecepatan tukang sate mengakali bara yang hampir padam.

"Dan... apa aku pernah mengatakan bahwa ciuman pertamaku itu dengan cinta pertamaku?"

Jeda...

Dengan tubuh gemetar dan air mata menetes membasahi bantal, Baekhyun menjawab, "Belum..." begitu pelan, takut Kyungsoo yang sedang tidur di kamar sebelah mendengarnya.

Sialan memang.

Namun itu belum semuanya.

Puncak perasaan mereka terjadi siang itu.

Waktu itu Baekhyun baru pulang kampus diantar Kris. Sampai di rumah ternyata Kyungsoo sudah pergi, hanya meninggalkan pesan di pintu kulkas

' _makan siang di atas meja, jika perlu hangatkan saja'_

"Mau makan siang?"

Kris yang baru saja duduk di sofa, beranjak menghampiri Baekhyun di dapur, "Sup dan ikan? Baguslah, ayo makan" ia langsung duduk di kursi makan, menunggu Baekhyun menempatkan nasi untuknya.

"Sebentar aku ganti baju dulu" Baekhyun berjalan ke kamar, sambil melepaskan kemeja, membiarkan kulitnya mengintip manja.

Baru saja membuka lemari untuk memilih kaos, tiba-tiba Kris muncul di sebelahnya.

"Kubilang tunggu dulu Kris, aku ganti ba_"

 _A deep kiss._

Ucapan Baekhyun terputus karena ciuman dari Kris. Ciuman yang tidak biasanya. Ciuman yang diselingi hisapan. Ciuman yang diselingi sentuhan di sekujur tubuhnya yang topless. Ciuman yang... meminta lebih...

Baekhyun teringat Chanyeol. Entah mengapa, ia berusaha mengelak, mendorong tubuh Kris namun tangannya malah ditangkap, disandarkan di bahu Kris.

"Santai Baekhyun ah" bisik Kris

Baekhyun tidak bisa santai. Jelas. Ia ingin mengelak, ingin teriak, tapi tangan dan bibir Kris membuat sarafnya seakan mati.

Chanyeol...

Terus nama itu terngiang di telinga Baekhyun.

PRAK

Baekhyun dan Kris sama-sama terperanjat mendengar suara itu. Mereka melihat Chanyeol berdiri dekat pintu kamar, sama terkejutnya, bahkan tidak peduli ponselnya tergeletak di lantai.

Refleks, Baekhyun langsung mendorong Kris.

Sambil tersenyum paksa, Chanyeol memungut ponselnya, "Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalian sedang sibuk" kemudian beranjak.

Baekhyun tertunduk di depan Kris, hampir meneteskan air mata, "Keluar Kris, biarkan aku ganti baju" berusaha sekuat tenaga agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

Kris menurut. Ia mengelus pipi Baekhyun baru kemudian keluar kamar, duduk di sebelah tas ransel Kyungsoo di sofa.

"Ada apa Chanyeol ah?" Kyungsoo muncul dari kamar sebelah dengan buku sketch di tangan.

Chanyeol melirik Kris sekilas "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya... aku mengganggu acara lovey-dovey orang lain" ia kemudian ke dapur, mencari air dingin untuk mengurangi hawa panas di dada.

Kris melirik Kyungsoo lalu beralih merogoh saku, mengambil ponselnya.

Kyungsoo mendekati Kris, "Makan siang dulu dengan Baekhyun. Aku sudah masak" ucapnya tanpa menatap. Sibuk memasukkan buku ke dalam tas. Walaupun tahu Kris adalah anak orang kaya yang sedang meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya, tapi ia tahu dari Baekhyun bahwa Kris suka masakannya.

"Iya makanlah dulu, kau pasti lapar" Chanyeol bicara keras dari dapur setelah meneguk 2 gelas air dingin di dapur. Sindiran.

Kris tidak menjawab.

Suara pintu terbuka. Kris dan Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang keluar kamar dengan kaos lengan panjang warna hitam.

"Aku mengambil sketchku yang tertinggal" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun sekilas lalu merapatkan retsleting tas, "Ajak Kris makan siang Baekhyun ah. Aku berangkat ya..." ia kemudian memakai sepatunya yang tergeletak dekat sofa.

"Iya" jawab Baekhyun lemah. Ia beranjak ke dapur kemudian malah berpapasan dengan Chanyeol, "Chanyeol ah..." panggilnya lirih dengan tangan terulur menyentuh lengan kekar itu.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, malah meneguk segelas lagi air dingin. Menghentak lenganya hingga tangan Baekhyun terlepas, ia kemudian menyusul Kyungsoo ke pintu, "Ayo kita berangkat" ucapnya menyatukan rongga di setiap jari tangannya dengan milik Kyungsoo.

Hati Baekhyun ngilu.

 **.**

 **죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄**

 **.**

"Baekhyun ah, maaf tentang tadi" ucap Kris setelah memakai sepatu.

Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang Kris, tersenyum, "Iya. Tidak apa-apa"

"Tidak seharusnya aku memaksamu, aku tahu kau belum siap"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, kemudian mendekat, mengecup pipi kanan Kris, "Kubilang tidak apa-apa"

"Oh iya. Katakan pada Kyungsoo, terima kasih makan siangnya. Enak"

"Iya, nanti kusampaikan padanya. Kau hati-hati di jalan ya"

Ciuman lagi. Kali ini di pipi Baekhyun sebelum Kris meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun membereskan meja makan. Memakai sarung tangan lalu menyalakan keran untuk cuci piring. Keran terus menyala kencang, tapi tidak ada yang ia lakukan. Ia hanya tercenung di depan tumpukan piring kotor, dengan air mata menggenang. Ia ingat betul tatapan dingin Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang bisa Baekhyun deskripsikan tentang perasaanya. Kosong. Seperti ada rongga besar di dadanya yang begitu menyiksa.

TING TONG

Suara bel mengagetkan Baekhyun. Membuatnya buru-buru mengusap air mata dengan lengan kaos, lalu melangkah ke pintu tanpa melepaskan sarung tangan. Ternyata ia lebih kaget lagi begitu membuka pintu, melihat siapa yang datang.

Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya dengan napas tersengal.

"Chanyeol? Ada yang tertinggal?"

BRUGH

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol langsung mendekap tubuh Baekhyun hingga menubruk dinding. Bukan berlebihan, tapi Baekhyun benar-benar bisa merasa detakan jantung Chanyeol sangat kacau di dadanya.

"Chanyeol ah, ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya panik ketika merasa pelukan Chanyeol makin erat. Ia mulai punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

Pelukan Chanyeol terlepas. Ia memegang kencang kedua bahu Baekhyun, menatapnya tajam untuk beberapa detik, sebelum tangannya berpindah ke dagu Baekhyun. Menciumnya dalam dan tergesa.

Baekhyun belum sempat meluruskan akal sehat, ketika Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya.

"Katakan aku gila. Katakan aku tidak waras. Tapi aku tidak rela melihatmu disentuh oleh Kris"

Dan rongga dada yang menyiksa itu, sembuh. Bagai bara api disiram dengan seember es, gemuruh hati Baekhyun padam, berganti desir menyejukkan.

Sebuah pelukan lagi. Lebih erat. Tidak peduli dengan sarung tangannya yang basah, kali ini tangan Baekhyun terangkat memeluk punggung tegap Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena tidak merelakanku" ucapan Baekhyun teredam dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepas pelukan. Kedua tanganya berpindah ke pipi Baekhyun, menatap kedua mata yang basah itu serius, "Baekhyun ah, bagaimana jika aku yang melakukannya?"

Tidak ada keraguan saat Baekhyun mengangguk, menyambut bibir Chanyeol menapak di kening, pipi, hidung turun ke bibirnya. Tidak ada perlawanan saat tangan Chanyeol melepas sarung tangan, merogoh ke balik kaos dan celananya.

Di atas sofa, mereka melakukannya.

Baekhyun menyerahkan segalanya.

Tidak ada penyesalan setelah itu semua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

Judul hasil comot lagunya the sexy short boy Kim Jonghyun.Maaf jika ada pihak yang merasa tersakiti dengan terbitnya ff ini. Tuntut aja Cahyo suruh ngawini aku /lah/. Sangat menerima kritik, saran, makian juga boleh /maso lah/


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **Title : Guilty Pleasure**

 **Genre : Drama,** **hurt/comfort,** **smooth**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast :** **Exo**

 **Pairs** **:** **ChanBaek vs KrisBaek vs ChanSoo (slight) HunHan, KaiLu**

 **Length : 2shoot!**

 **.**

 **Warning! Bed words!** **Tulisan ini sama sekali bukan untuk bocah.**

 **.**

 **Though I know it's so wrong, but it feels so right**

 **.**

.

 **Start!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄**

 **.**

"Aku harus mencari alasan lain untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol" gumam Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk es lemon tea nya.

"Cari alasan bagaimana lagi maksudmu?" tanya Luhan setelah menyeruput es tehnya.

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk berkali-kali, "Karena 'lembur bersama Luhan' mulai agak beresiko" ucapnya ganti mengaduk mangkuk nasi.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya bukan itu. Lebih seperti kau harus mengurangi intensitas bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Kau juga tidak bisa terus menyalahkan pekerjaan kantor untuk menutupi _sex_ _desire_ mu itu"

Baekhyun melotot –walau tetap sipit, mengingatkan Luhan bahwa ini kantin kantor, "Hei, ini bukan sekedar _sex_ _desire_ " ucapnya berbisik "Aku kan cinta pada Chanyeol, jangan samakan denganmu. Mau tunangan masih saja kencan dengan brondong" protes Baekhyun. Tidak terima dengan ucapan Luhan yang jelas-jelas akan bertunangan dengan Kai, tapi masih terus menjalin hubungan ' _sex buddies_ ' dengan Sehun, adik kelasnya.

"Halah. Endingnya sama saja. Kau terkapar di ranjangnya kan?" cuek, Luhan menanggapi tanpa memandang wajah Baekhyun. Menurutnya menu makan siang lebih menarik.

Baekhyun diam, antara malas menjawab atau justru setuju. Kalaupun menjawab, pasti Luhan akan membalas dengan jawaban lebih frontal dan menusuk hati. Selama ini ia selalu berasumsi bahwa Luhan selalu bicara sarkastik begitu karena ia orang China, tidak bisa menemukan diksi yang tepat untuk memperhalus ucapannya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak yakin kau segitu cintanya pada Chanyeol" Luhan kemudian mengunyah potongan ikan.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut memandang Luhan, "Maksudmu?"

" _If you really love him, you would not have stayed by Kris side_ "

Sendok berisi nasi yang sudah tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun urung masuk mulut, "Sayangnya tidak semudah itu. _You know it so well_ "

Mungkin akan lebih mudah jika saat masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan dulu jaman SMA di Jepang, Kyungsoo tidak mendonorkan darah untuknya. Ditambah tugas Baekhyun yang berhubungan dengan gambar, entah sudah berapa ratus kali dikerjakan Kyungsoo. Apa jadinya jika berakhir dengan mencuri kekasihnya?

"Dan kau bilang, Chanyeol tidak pernah sampai menyentuh... eh bukan. Maksudku sampai membenihi Kyungsoo kan?"

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Ia hampir terbahak mendengar kosa kata Luhan, "Lain kali jangan biarkan Sehun mengajarimu kosakata aneh-aneh lagi"

Memang benar Luhan orang China, tapi apa tadi? Membenihi? Norak sekali. Jangan-jangan akan ada istilah menyemai, menyiangi juga? Tidak terbayang. Lagipula, memangnya ia bisa tumbuh tunas, walaupun terus-terusan dibenihi?

"Ya apapun itu lah, yang artinya tidur bersama, sex atau sejenisnya?" ralat Luhan bergedik, tidak terlalu peduli sebenarnya.

Jeda beberapa detik

"Dia bilang begitu" jawab Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Dan... kau percaya?" tubuh Luhan sampai condong, mendekat ke wajah Baekhyun.

"Kepercayaan adalah pondasi cinta"

Luhan berdecak malas, seketika menyenderkan punggung di bangku, "Selingkuhan sepertimu tidak pantas mengucap quote berat macam itu"

Lirikan sadis dari Baekhyun. Temannya ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Luhan mengangkat sendok hingga ke depan wajah Baekhyun, "Menurutmu kenapa Chanyeol tidak melakukannya?"

"Karena dia tidak mencintai Kyungsoo?" tebak Baekhyun.

"Dan Kris tidak pernah melakukan itu padamu juga kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Karena?"cecar Luhan.

"Karena dia mencintaiku. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti_ku" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena ia tercekat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

" _Got my point_?"

Bibir Baekhyun terbuka, hampir protes. Namun ia akhirnya mengangguk lemah.

Mungkin karena Luhan kuliah di jurusan psikologi, atau karena Luhan sedang magang di rubrik curhatan pembaca, atau karena Luhan memang benar. Yang jelas, kepala Baekhyun seperti baru saja dihantam palu.

 **.**

 **죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄**

 **.**

"Woy baek! Ada yang mencarimu!" teriak Yixing dari pintu kelas.

Baekhyun mendongak. Ia segera menutup bukunya yang sebenarnya dari tadi belum dibaca lalu menghampiri Chanyeol yang berdiri menatapnya di pintu kelas "Hei" sapanya dengan jarak 1 meter.

Chanyeol maju. Hampir saja merangkul Baekhyun, jika tidak mengelak, "Sudah makan siang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Belum"

Jawabanya ini disambut dengan gandengan tangan namun Baekhyun mengelak lagi. Ia lebih memilih pergelangan tangannya saja yang dipegang. Ini kampus, walaupun tidak sekampus dengan Kyungsoo, dan Yifan bukan kakak kelasnya, tapi tetap saja tidak boleh menimbulkan indikasi 'berselingkuh' di depan umum.

.

.

"Ke mana saja kau? Beberapa hari ini bahkan tidak mau menjawab telponku" racau Chanyeol sambil melihat-lihat buku menu.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, berpura-pura melihat buku menu. Banyak alibi yang sudah disiapkan sebenarnya, namun lebih baik diam.

"Aku pesan penne bolognaize, salad dan lime squash" Chanyeol bicara pada waitress yang berdiri di sampingnya, "Kau mau makan apa?" ia beralih pada Baekhyun.

"Teriyaki pasta dan lemon juice" jawab Baekhyun langsung pada waitress yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Baekhyun ah. Ada apa denganmu" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh ke jendela.

"Kau ada masalah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur menggenggam tangan Baekhyun di atas meja, "Hei, lihat aku"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat. Mata bening Chanyeol... Baekhyun berusaha tidak luluh, namun akhirnya malah tidak percaya pada diri sendiri. Percakapan nya dengan Luhan waktu itu sungguh masih membekas di otaknya.

"Jika ada masalah, ceritakan padaku. Kau free kan malam ini?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada masalah. Dan aku tidak free malam ini" Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan tangannya namun malah digenggam makin kencang.

"Kau ambil editing shift malam? Ingin kujemput? Pulang jam berapa? Aku rindu padamu, sudah seminggu kita tidak bertemu" tanya Chanyeol tanpa jeda dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Apa ini tidak cukup Chanyeol ah?" Sebenarnya besok terhitung 10 hari, batin Baekhyun. Namun lebih baik tidak dikatakan.

"Cukup bagaima_"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol tersendat karena seorang waitress datang dengan pesanan mereka. Setelah waitress selesai menaruh pesanan mereka di meja, baru Chanyeol beralih pada Baekhyun.

"Cukup bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Jika rindu padaku, melihatku begini bukannya sudah cukup? Tidak perlu acara 'tidur' kan?"

"Jadi maksudmu itu?" Chanyeol meringis menahan tawa sarkastik, "Dipeluk pun kau tidak mau, digenggam tanganmu pun kau terus mengelak. Menurutmu itu cukup?"

Baekhyun kembali tertunduk, menggenggam erat garpu di tangannya.

"Baekhyun ah. Jika memang kau tidak bisa menemuiku sekarang ini, tidak masalah. Asal kau tidak muncul dengan pikiran gila entah dari mana yang bahkan tidak mau kau katakan padaku" dari nada bicaranya yang datar, bisa ditebak Chanyeol sedang menahan emosi.

Hening.

Chanyeol meraih garpu di samping piringnya. Baru saja ingin mulai makan, tiba-tiba selera makannya hilang. Ia meletakkan lagi garpunya, memandang Baekhyun tajam

"Maaf" Baekhyun tidak berani memandang.

Chanyeol meminum seteguk minumannya. Ia merogoh saku, mengeluarkan 2 lembar kertas lalu meletakkannya di meja "Sebaiknya kita bertemu weekend ini saja. Saat pikiranmu sudah lebih baik" ia bangkit, tanpa menyentuh makanan pesanannya.

Baekhyun memandang kosong 2 tiket konser One Ok Rock di hadapannya.

 **.**

 **죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄**

 **.**

TING TONG

Hampir senja saat Kris mendengar suara bel apartemenya. Raut wajahnya berubah sumringah saat membuka pintu, Baekhyun ada di depannya.

"Kenapa tidak mengabari dulu, jika mau datang?"

"SURPRISE!" jawab Baekhyun ceria lalu menghambur memeluk Kris, "Aku rindu padamu"

Kris tidak langsung membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Ia hanya mengelus puncak kepala kekasihnya itu, "Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau begini?" Ia tahu ada yang disembunyikan dari nada ceria Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam. Menenggelamkan wajah di dada bidang Kris. Menghirup sedalam-dalamnya aroma tubuh Kris. Seolah mencari ketenangan. Juga mencari cara mengurangi rasa bersalah.

"Hei, sebaiknya kau masuk dulu" Kris melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun, menuntunya ke ruang tv kemudian kikuk sendiri melihat meja berantakan dengan piring-piring bekas makan malamnya.

"Kau sedang makan?" tanya Baekhyun. Agak aneh, karena yang dimakan Kris seperti masakan rumahan. Si Bule itu tidak bisa masak.

"Sudah selesai" Kris membereskan piring-piring, menumpuknya untuk ditaruh ke dapur.

GRAB

Tepat saat akan beranjak ke dapur, tubuh Kris dipeluk dari belakang. Baekhyun kembali menenggelamkan wajah padanya. Kali ini di punggung tegap Kris.

"Baekhyun ah, ada apa?" Kris menoleh ke belakang, namun gagal memandang wajah Baekhyun. Ia menaruh piring-piring di atas lemari di depannya kemudian melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun, membuatnya menengadah, untuk memandangnya tepat di mata, "Ada apa? Katakan padaku"

Baekhyun menengadah, memandang Kris tepat di mata namun kemudian rasa itu kembali mengacak dada. Bersalah. Berdosa. Ingin Baekhyun akui itu semua, tapi tidak sanggup.

Tangan Kris berpindah ke pipi Baekhyun, mengelusnya sayang, "Jangan diam, Baekhyun ah. Setidaknya katakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Aku..." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Setelah menarik napas panjang, baru ia bisa mengatakan sesuatu, "Aku siap sekarang Kris. Sentuh aku"

"Baek_"

Ucapan Kris terputus bibir Baekhyun lebih dulu membungkamnya. Kali ini ia yang merasakan apa itu ciuman nafsu. Belum membalas, kancing kemeja Kris sudah lebih dulu dilucuti oleh jemari lentik Baekhyun.

Segalanya terasa lambat bagi Baekhyun. Bagaimana ia sudah polos di atas ranjang dan Kris ada di atasnya, menyesapi setiap ruas tubuhnya. Tubuh yang tidak pernah tersisa noda karena Chanyeol masih sangat waras untuk tidak meninggalkan tanda apapun di tubuh kekasih orang.

Chanyeol...

Nama itu terngiang di kepala Baekhyun. Berputar. Menimbulkan efek kebat-kebit hebat pada dada yang kemudian menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Baekhyun gemetar.

Kris bangkit, memandang Baekhyun yang terhenyak di bawahnya, "Jangan dipaksa jika memang kau tidak siap" ia mengencangkan lagi kancing celana jeans nya yang sudah terbuka.

GRAB

"Kris" tangan Baekhyun mencegah Kris turun dari ranjang.

Kris menghela napas, memandang Baekhyun sendu sambil mengelus kepalanya "Bukan begini cara untuk melepaskan pikiranmu. Jika ada masalah, aku siap mendengarkan apapun itu"

"Aku tidak ada masalah, hanya... aku sudah siap untuk menyerahkan segalanya_"

"Kau gemetar hebat Baekhyun ah. Sama sekali bukan indikasi kau siap untuk menyerahkan segalanya" Kris benar-benar turun dari ranjang. Meraih kaosnya yang terlempar ke dekat lemari lalu memberikan pakaian Baekhyun yang berserakan.

"Apa kau tidak menginginkanku?" Baekhyun menatap baju di hadapanya dengan air mata mengambang.

Kris kembali duduk di atas ranjang, mengelus pipi Baekhyun lalu menciumnya "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal. Kau adalah pihak yang akan kehilangan segalanya jika suatu saat kita berpisah. Biarkan begini Baekhyun ah. Sudah kuputuskan, tidak akan melakukan lebih dari ini"

Baekhyun menangis di pelukan Kris. Merasa begitu benci pada diri sendiri.

 **.**

 **죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄**

 **.**

Konser usai, tapi tidak ada yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Tidak tentang suara Taka yang begitu merdu, atau petikan gitar Toru yang sangat keren, tidak juga tentang Ryouta atau Tomoya. Pikirannya terlalu sesak saat ini. Sesesak rombongan orang-orang yang berdesakan keluar stadion.

Tangan yang bertautan.

Baekhyun memandanginya dari tadi setelah keluar dari stadium.

Tanganya dan tangan Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun kencang bahkan selama konser. Mengingatkan masa SMP mereka dulu. Hubungan diam-diam, hanya mereka berdua dan Tuhan yang tahu. Tidak ada bedanya juga dengan sekarang.

Kecuali bagian Baekhyun bisa curhat dengan Luhan hingga sakit hati sendiri karena selalu ditanggapi menyebalkan.

"Chanyeol ah, tidak usah terus digandeng begini" protes Baekhyun, berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berbalik, menatap Baekhyun, "Kau kecil, bisa tersesat jika kita tidak berpegangan" kemudian ia kembali menuntun –jika tidak mau dibilang menarik- tangan Baekhyun menembus keramaian penonton konser.

Protektif. Chanyeol melakukan hal sama seperti saat mereka SMP dulu. Hati siapa yang tidak berdesir parah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh sang cinta pertama?

Sayangnya Baekhyun sedang agak dikacaukan oleh pikiran yang tidak bisa disampaikan pada oknumnya langsung. Terlalu takut dengan jawaban yang akan diterima? Begitulah kiranya.

"Aku sudah membooking sebuah kamar di Hilton" ucap Chanyeol.

Hotel bintang 5, Baekhyun jelas tahu itu. Bukan pertama kali mereka membooking hotel untuk sekedar _make out_ , tapi tidak pernah yang semewah itu. Kamar mewah hanya untuk _make out_? Apa tidak berlebihan? Walaupun Baekhyun paham, Chanyeol tidak akan jatuh miskin hanya karena sekali menyewa kamar di sana.

"Chanyeol ah, kau mengatakan apa pada Kyungsoo, tidak bisa _dating_ malam minggu ini?" tanya Baekhyun begitu mereka tiba di depan mobil Chanyeol.

"Sejak booking tiket 2 minggu lalu, aku sudah mengatakan akan nonton konser dengan Minho dan Jongin" Chanyeol menoleh, menatap Baekhyun heran, "Kenapa? Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah menanyakan ini"

Iya, sebelum ini. Sebelum pikiran Baekhyun begitu kacau tentang perasaan Chanyeol padanya. Baekhyun hanya menunduk, memandangi ujung sepatunya.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu mobil lalu masuk.

"Tidak ada" jawab Baekhyun begitu sudah duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Kau sendiri, mengatakan apa pada Kris? Lembur lagi?"

"Aku... tidak mengatakan apapun padanya" jawab Baekhyun lirih. Setelah kejadian 'tidak jadi melakukan kegiatan ranjang dengan Kris' 2 hari yang lalu, Baekhyun memang sama sekali tidak mengabari Kris. Ia sendiri bingung apa yang bisa dijadikan alasan atas hal ini.

Alis Chanyeol berkerut memandang Baekhyun, "Jadi kau dari kemarin begitu murung karena sedang ada masalah dengan Kris?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menstater mobilnya.

Baekhyun mendengus, merogoh jeansnya untuk mengambil ponsel, "Tidak ada masalah dengannya" _justru denganmu..._

TEP

PRAK

Ponsel Baekhyun jatuh karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik tangannya.

"Putuskan saja Kris. Datang padaku seutuhnya. Jika perlu, kita akan kabur ke manapun kau mau"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia menghela napas, melepaskan tangan Chanyeol lalu menunduk di bawah jok, "Nyalakan atapnya Chanyeol ah. Aku harus mencari ponselku"

Chanyeol menurut. Ia menyalakan lampu lalu ikut menunduk mencari ponsel Baekhyun. Bukan ponsel, ia malah menemukan hal lain.

Kaos Baekhyun tersingkap, memamerkan kulit mulus bahunya. Sayang, tidak semulus biasanya karena terlihat 2 noda ungu kemerahan di sana. _Kiss mark._

"Sudah ketemu" Baekhyun bangkit, tanganya terulur menggapai panel lampu di atasnya namun malah ditangkap Chanyeol, "Kenapa?" ia menatap Chanyeol bingung

Chanyeol balik menatap Baekhyun tajam, tanpa ijin menarik lengan kaos Baekhyun hingga bahu sebelah kanan terpampang sepenuhnya, "Ini apa?"

Baekhyun terkesiap. Tidak menyangka bahwa perbuatan Kris menimbulkan bukti.

"Apa karena ini masalahmu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Chanyeol ah_"

SRET

Chanyeol menarik lagi kaos Baekhyun kali ini hingga dada atasnya terlihat. Lebih banyak noda tercetak di sana. Hati Chanyeol mencelos, darah seakan berhenti mengalir. Tanda itu jelas bukan ia yang membuat, ia tidak pernah seceroboh itu dan lagi itu terlihat masih sangat baru jika dibanding sudah berapa lama mereka tidak melakukannya.

Lemas, pegangan tanga Chanyeol pada kaos Baekhyun terlepas. Ia menatap nanar jendela mobil, berusaha menahan emosi yang siap meledak.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara gemetar sambil membenahi posisi kaosnya.

Chanyeol beralih pada Baekhyun, memandangnya tajam, "Kau ingin menjelaskan apa? Prosesnya? Posisinya? Rasanya?"

"Chanyeol ah, tidak ada yang terjadi_"

"Bagaimana bisa tidak ada yang terjadi jika tubuhmu menjelaskan semuanya?!"

Baekhyun tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol membentaknya.

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang, "Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu. Tapi kau sendiri yang memilih hubungan seperti ini. Sekarang aku harus rela saja, melihatmu ditiduri orang lain? Tidak bisa Baekhyun ah"

Baekhyun tersenyum miris, menahan air mata jatuh sebenarnya, "Kau yakin kau mencintaiku?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Itu bukan nafsu? Bukan karena kau ingin mencari teman tidur?" terucap sudah dari bibir Baekhyun yang selama ini mengganjal di otaknya.

"Byun Baekhyun, jaga mulutmu"

"Memang benar kan? Kau selama ini hanya menganggapku teman tidur, sementara hatimu selalu untuk Kyungsoo?" suara Baekhyun sudah serak, air mata terjun bebas hingga ke ujung dagu lancipnya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" kali ini Chanyeol berteriak keras walau sesaat kemudian sorot matanya kembali hangat seperti biasa. Kedua tanganya terulur meraih tubuh Baekhyun, memeluknya kencang, "Aku mencintaimu, bukan nafsu. Dan asal kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak pernah berminat menyentuh Kyungsoo. Harus bagaimana untuk meyakinkanmu?"

Baekhyun terisak di bahu Chanyeol. Tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Sebaiknya kau kuantar pulang saja, mungkin kau hanya banyak beban pikiran"

.

.

"Hati-hati di jalan" ucap Baekhyun melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol yang menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Baekhyun ah, kemari" Chanyeol melambaikan tangan, meminta bh mendekat.

Baekhyun mendekat, membungkuk di depan jendela Chanyeol. Tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan melongok keluar, mencium keningnya.

"Aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo. Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti" ucap Chanyeol begitu memberi jarak pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawah. Bingung antara senang dan... kacau. Ia hanya bisa melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol yang kemudian menutup jendela mobil, meninggalkan halaman apartemen. Langkah Baekhyun gontai menuju lift.

Sungguh ia merasa bersalah telah meragukan perasaan Chanyeol. Tapi apa yang bisa diyakinkan dari hubungan diam-diam seperti ini? Hubungan yang dibangun dengan pondasi kebohongan, dikokohkan dengan berbagai macam trik, dijalani rahasia.

Dan memangnya apa yang diharapkan dengan kelangsungan hubungan ini? Berlanjut ke altar? Dengan lebih dulu memutuskan Kris dan Kyungsoo? Seolah akan mengadakan pesta di atas makam saudara sendiri.

Baekhyun tiba di depan pintu apartemennya. Tidak langsung menekan tombol kode pintu, ia terdiam beberapa saat membayangkan wajah sepupunya. Apa salah Kyungsoo di kehidupan sebelumnya? Bagaimana jika ia bertanya 'kenapa kau mencuri kekasihku?' jawaban apa yang harus Baekhyun beri?

Tapi cinta memang harus diperjuangkan kan? Seberat apapun itu juga?

Kode pintu : tanggal ulang tahun Baekhyun.

PIP

Pintu terbuka.

Terdengar lagu Addicted milik Kelly Clarkson mengalun dari speaker. Baekhyun melangkah masuk, mengedarkan pandangan mencari Kyungsoo namun tidak melihatnya bahkan di depan tv. Tidak mungkin pergi jalan-jalan dengan temannya, pasti hanya sedang di kamar mandi.

Baekhyun meneruskan langkah ke dapur, sekedar ingin mencari minuman dingin. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat baru sampai pintu dapur karena melihat hal yang tidak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya. Ia sampai tidak bisa bereaksi, hanya tercengang.

Berjarak 3 meter dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri, ia melihat Kyungsoo sedang bercumbu dengan... Kris.

Iya, Kyungsoo sepupu yang tinggal serumah dengannya. Dan Kris, siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya. Sedang bercumbu.

Kyungsoo duduk di atas wastafel, menengadah tanpa baju, diciumi oleh Kris yang terlihat begitu bernafsu. Adegan berlanjut dengan mereka berciuman panas, saling hisap, hingga terdengar mengalahkan suara Kelly Clarkson yang sedang bernyanyi. Mereka bahkan sama sekali tidak menyadari Baekhyun ada di sana.

Tepat saat Kyungsoo menoleh, memudahkan Kris mencapai ceruk bahu kirinya, ia melihat Baekhyun. Refleks, ia mendorong Kris menjauh.

"Baekhyun?" mata Kyungsoo semakin bulat. Terkejut dan kalut. Ia buru-buru memungut bajunya yang tergeletak di rak piring.

Kris sama terkejutnya. Panik, ia menghampiri Baekhyun, "Baekhyun ah, aku... aku... bisa kujelaskan. Ini tidak seperti yang kau li_"

Baekhyun mundur menghindar, "Tidak. Biar aku yang jelaskan pada kalian" tersenyum memandang Kyungsoo yang memakai kaos dan Kris yang menarik tangannya. Ia merogoh celana jeans, mengambil ponsel lalu menekan salah satu kontak

"Baek, akan kujelaskan_"

"Chanyeol ah, bisa datang ke apartemenku? Ada yang kita harus bicarakan" ucap Baekhyun pada telponnya.

 **.**

 **죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄죄**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

Iya, emang ff ini udah pernah dipost di salah satu blog ketjeh, jadi kalo ada yang ngerasa pernah baca, emang itu aku yang ngetik.

Konflik emang dibikin singkat, padat, nggantung, gak jelas karena pada dasarnya ini hanya sebuah oneshoot. Maafkan jika ada kesalahan dalam setiap huruf yang diketik. Percayalah, walau gak disengaja, tapi aku berharap emang adegan semriwing chanbaek adalah nyata /dor/

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah mencet follow, favorite, ampe review ff biadab ini. Kalian adalah xxcbkido, vanilla92, kakjaer, fckbyxns, vitCB29, ChanBMine, reyshaa, exindira, CYBH, Roromato, septianaditya1997.


End file.
